


Laboratory

by lirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The cryochamber was activated hours earlier, but he asks anyway.





	Laboratory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



"You're sure he'll be okay?" he asks, hours after the cryochamber was activated, when it's frankly too late to be asking.

But she knows he's not asking because he doubts, but because he cares. "Trust me, Captain," she says, "there's no better place for him than in this laboratory. Although, I've never had a broken white boy to fix before, but I imagine the principle is no different."

He doesn't smile—she didn't expect him to—but his shoulders relax slightly.

"Vibranium has more interesting uses than mere featureless discs," she says. "Want a tour?"

He nods, and follows her.


End file.
